


Her Eyes Are Caribbean Blue

by ChexLeMeneux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Very Restful (wink wink), Dream Sequences, F/M, Gender-bent Cas by the way, I'll try to add some humor, Lots of fun imagery, Lots of my favorite artists, Music, Some Fluff, blue is my favorite color so maybe that'll be a clue later, sining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexLeMeneux/pseuds/ChexLeMeneux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS.<br/>With his life being so restless, always on the run, always on the hunt, Dean can only find freedom in his sleep...in his dreams. While he sleeps, every minute being cherished, he finds himself comforted by an unfamiliar face...the face of an angel. This girl has the voice of a goddess, of a siren, luring him further into unconsciousness. She takes him in her loving arms, always open, always warm. But, much like a real siren, this girl has an ulterior motive, will Dean ever find out what her goal is? Will he ever find love like this during his wakeful hours? We don't know just yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Eyes Are Caribbean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo pervs, fans, friends, all that shit! I haven't written a fanfiction in a coon's age (wink wink), and I was told all my older ones are kind of dark and just pure rape, so I'm going in a sexier more consensual direction. I've got other fics in the work, so yay!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I made the art myself, on Polyvore.com check out my other stuff there too. http://thecomedian.polyvore.com/

[ ](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_289/set?.embedder=18733414&.svc=copypaste&id=203805735)

Kicking off his boots at the door, Dean enters yet another seedy motel with his father and brother en tow. This is his life at seventeen: no mother, no job—well, no paying job—no girlfriend...or a boyfriend. He has a long list consisting of everything he doesn't have, and for some reason he never complains. Not like Sammy, that little bitch has to complain every day. It never ends, train, hunt, run from the law, repeat. Hard knock life is a goddamn understatement. His monotonous life plagues his mind, as he shrugs his bloody clothes and jumps in the shower.

 

The last thing Dean sees as he lays his head upon his pillow, is his brother stubbornly sitting in a ripped up chair, arms folded, bitch face prominent, and his father, lying down, not giving two shits about Sam’s attitude. Putting in his earbuds, he entertains his guilty pleasure once more. Enya, 13 songs by her, that’s the only way he can sleep peacefully. Her sweet voice lulls him into a pleasant dream.

 

_So the world goes round and round_

_With all you ever knew_

_He appears in a dream, the area around him completely white, him lying down on fluffy clouds. It’s so peaceful, so sweet and calm. An angel appears to be singing, her voice enveloping him in warmth that he can only compare to a mother’s hug._

_They say the sky high above_

_Is Caribbean blue…_

_He’s dressed only in a white t-shirt, a pair on bleached jeans, and Birkenstocks. It’s amazing, the feel of something other than steel-toe boots. As per usual, Dean follows the voice, like a child following a rainbow, hoping to find a pot of gold._

_If every man says all he can,_

_If every man is true,_

_Her voice grows closer, and a dopey smile spreads across his face. As he follows this path, wild flowers on one side, and wild fruit on the other, Dean notices the world behind him is becoming consumed in a blindingly bright light._

_Do I believe the sky above_

_Is Caribbean blue…_

_There, he finds her there; singing with her sweet voice, smiling brightly as her lover nears. Her raven hair flows down her back and over her shoulders; covering her bare and pale breasts. Her eyes…are so blue, azure maybe. Her plump pink lips are chapped, but sweet._

_She outstretches her small hand, ceasing her singing yet her voice is still all around them. Her humming is in the air, her smile is as bright has the sun currently bathing them. He takes her hand, so soft, so small and fragile._

_“Hello, Dean.”  She says, throwing her arms around his neck, encompassing him in a tight hug. He breathes in her scent, that sweet jasmine scent._

_Kissing her deeply, smiling against her soft tender lips. “Hey, Cas.” He replies._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, sorry it was so short, but I wrote that on the road to Kentucky...from IDAHO! So, gimme a break. I don't know where I want to go with this just yet, but I want it to be happy...maybe. I'm depressed, so lately my dreams have been SO fucking joyful, unlike my reality. So, maybe this will take a dark turn, maybe I'll incorporate my own dreams from real life...maybe it's Mabeline? Lol, I stole that. 
> 
> Goodnight! Until next time.


End file.
